


Hello, Love

by Slither_In_Gryffindor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealous Lena Luthor, Jealousy, Jess Ships Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers is a Tease, Lena Luthor is Extra, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slither_In_Gryffindor/pseuds/Slither_In_Gryffindor
Summary: Who ever said that all it takes for a friendship to evolve, is a good old jealousy. Well, they're right...hopefully. Diana Prince is in town, and stirs the pot between our two lovely ladies.
Relationships: Jess & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 64
Kudos: 691





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched Supergirl so I don't really know what's what. I get updated on tumblr. Sooooo, if there are character inconsistencies, it's my fault.
> 
> This is a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy the Supercorp jealousy and fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that these characters aren't mine. I've rewritten these chapters, so I hope you enjoyed them! :)

Giggles erupted from one of the DEO hallways, its bright sound brought a smile on the agents' faces. Alex and J'onn couldn't help but glance at each other and shake their head fondly.

Supergirl couldn't stop bouncing, the agents around her looked at the superhero with nothing but fondness, but sometimes they feel tired when she's exactly like this.

"Oh Rao, Oh Rao, Oh Rao. Alex! J'onn!" She couldn't stop the squeal that erupted when she heard the news.

"Is it really true? Oh my Rao... Wonder Woman is visiting. Diana Prince." Supergirl whispered as an afterthought and Alex snorted at her sister's dreamy tone.

Gasping, Winn joined in on the conversation. "I just heard! Wonder Woman is visiting, this is awesome."

Turning towards each other, Winn and Kara high-fived before doing their happy best friend jig in sync. A tap-dance step, smoothly sliding sideways with their hands in the air and bumping their hips together, squealing once more. The people watching them could only smile at them, they were such dorks.

"Reign in the Bi Supergirl. It's just Wonder Woman, you've met before." Kara blushed, before sticking her tongue out childishly at her sister's words.

"You seem to forget that Kara is always a Bi mess. Especially when the lady is dark-haired and very beautiful, not to mention a CEO by profession." Winn commented and Alex snorted at his words, silently agreeing.

"I know!" Flailing her arms in emphasis. "Besides, you're the same as me. Don't even deny it Winn, we're both a Bi mess...but it's Wonder Woman. World War Heroine - it's like meeting Hermione Granger if she was real! I can't wait!"

Further fangirling was stopped when all noises stilled. Wonder Woman has arrived. As if by magic, Kara straightened and cleared her throat. Despite being serious, she couldn't hide the sparkle of excitement in her eyes and the bounce in her step.

"Let's meet our guest shall we?" Alex snickered and muttered, "I'm glad Lena isn't here." Remembering the time when Lena visited Kara's apartment and Alex had gotten a hostile greeting.

They stood at a distance, watching as an armored brunette walked the room towards them. All were in awe of the beautiful superhero, and the agents snickered when Supergirl squeaked at the smile Wonder Woman had sent her way.

J'onn stepped froward and greeted their visitor. "Wonder Woman, it's an honor to have you here. I'm sure you remember Agent Danvers and Supergirl." Gesturing to each woman and extended their hand for a handshake.

"It's been a long time J'onn. It's good to be here." Her silk-like voice sent shivers to everyone in the room. They can't deny that she has an aura that you can't ignore.

J'onn shook her hand and gestured for her to follow. "If you would follow Agent Danvers please, you'll be briefed about our mission." If the situation wasn't serious, J'onn would have laughed at the expression on Kara's face as she stared at Wonder Woman as she sauntered away.

**TIME SKIP**

**CATCO**

Kara is having a great morning, not even Snapper can get her down. Everyone has noticed her good mood and it seemed to affect everyone too. Kara Danvers just has that effect on everyone. Sunny Danvers is at it again, and it looks like something made her smile even brighter.

*Ding* The sound of the elevator and the commanding click of heels garnered the attention of each one that the visitor passes by, thinking that it was Lena Luthor visiting again. It wasn't. The visitor looks familiar, but they can't figure it out.

Everyone held their breath when they heard the woman asking, "Excuse me, do you know where I could find Kara Danvers' office?"

"Uh,, it's right around the corner, just turn right and the last door -" The reporter stuttered, not finishing as Kara stepped in, walking with her head down, not noticing anything.

"Hey Paul could you get this approved for me please? Paul?" Finally noticing the silence, she looked up and stared the beautiful visitor.

"Diana." Kara breathed. The unnamed woman finally known. It dawned on them, that this was Diana Prince. CEO of Prince Industries. Everyone seems to have stopped and were just watching the scene. Minds whirring at what could the CEO asking for Kara mean.

"Hello Love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Why is Kara being called Love?! She is just so irresistible to CEOs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this one's rewritten too. Supercorp smutty goodness ahead! Enjoy!

**_TIME SKIP_ **

**_CATCO_ **

_Kara is having a great morning, not even Snapper can get her down. Everyone has noticed her good mood and it seemed to affect everyone too. Kara Danvers just has that effect on everyone. Sunny Danvers is at it again, and it looks like something made her smile even brighter._

_*Ding* The sound of the elevator and the commanding click of heels garnered the attention of each one that the visitor passes by, thinking that it was Lena Luthor visiting again. It wasn't. The visitor looks familiar, but they can't quite figure it out._

_Everyone held their breath when they heard the woman asking, "Excuse me, do you know where I could find Kara Danvers' office?"_

_"Uhm, it's right around the corner, just turn right and the last door -" The reporter stuttered, not finishing as Kara stepped in, walking with her head down, not noticing anything._

_"Hey Paul could you get this approved for me please? Paul?" Finally noticing the silence, she looked up and stared at the beautiful visitor._

_"Diana." Kara breathed. The unnamed woman finally known. It dawned on them, that this was Diana Prince. CEO of Prince Industries. Everyone seems to have stopped and were just watching the scene. Minds whirring at what could the CEO asking for Kara mean._

_"Hello, Love."_   
  


*******

"Hello, Love." Diana's greeting had elicited bulged eyes and whispers from the spectators. Blushing as Diana approached. They shared a hug and Diana kissed both of her cheeks.

"Why don't we talk in my office?" Kara suggested, as she noticed the wandering eyes around them. Guiding Diana with a hand on her lower back seems to have only added fuel to the fire.

Whispers erupted once they were out of sight.

"Oh my Gosh, I thought Kara was dating Ms. Luthor?"

"Damn, why does Kara have to attract beautiful women."

"Kara's a power magnet. I mean have you seen who she's surrounded by?"

"She's just hot. I mean have you seen those arms? Let's not forget the bikini pic last year. I'd tap that, and I'm straight."

"Gosh, she's Daddy material isn't she?" Simultaneous of sighing dreamily was heard from both men and women alike as they thought of their coworker.

'Uh oh. I have to tell Jess.' Eve scrambled for her phone and texted Jess about the new development.

**E: There's someone named Diana who kissed Kara and called her love!!! I think the others know her, but I don't. What do we do?!**

J: What?! Lena's fine, the last time Kara had dated someone, she was brooding.

**E: They're going out for lunch! Has Ms. Luthor said anything?**

J: No she hasn't cancelled.

Jess was just about to reply once more when Lena opened her office door. "Jess please move my meetings ahead and just order me a salad please."

"What about lunch with Ms. Danvers?"

"She cancelled, apparently a friend of hers visited." Jess hurried to tell Eve what just happened.

J: Kara cancelled, but Lena doesn't seem to be jealous or anything. What does her friend look like?

**E: Sent a photo**

J: Damn! That's Diana Prince! CEO of Prince Industries. Like, what the hell?! Is there an agency for finding love for CEOs and they all flock to the blonde with big buff arms?!

**E: Tell me about it. I don't know how she does it, but just stand by.**

**TIME SKIP**

**4:00 pm**

Lena looked out the balcony and sighed, then looked at her phone.

Lena: Hey darling, up for that newly opened restaurant? I think it's a nice night to dress up fancy.

My Hero: Sorry Lee I can't :( . I'm going out with my friend tonight. She's in town for a few days so I decided help her out.

Lena: It's alright, maybe next time. Good luck on helping your friend! : )

My Hero: Thanks! I'll make it up to you I promise. See you tomorrow, love you!

Lena: Love you too, darling.

Sighing in disappointment, she gathered her things and decided to leave early.

'Might as well go home early.' Lena smirked at the thought, thinking that Kara would scold her if she went home late again. Then wondered what would her reaction be if I asked whether I'll be spanked if I didn't. Banishing the impure thoughts, she locked her office, and an idea came to her when she looked at Jess.

"Jess." The woman looked up, and was pleasantly surprised that her boss has her things. She was leaving early, that was a miracle. Right, she called.

"Yes Ms. Luthor?"

"Do you mind accompanying me tonight? I got reservations and I don't want it to go to waste."

Jess nodded, "Kara can't come?" Lena looked about to refute the statement, but Jess' face said that her words wouldn't be taken as true anyway.

"Yeah." Lena answered sheepishly. Her secretary slash friend has always been blunt. Well, she said that her salary raise was due to being upfront with her, so it's probably her fault. Still, a cheeky little bugger.

She said she's having dinner with her friend. I don't even know who her friend is." The CEO grumbled petulantly, and Jess laughed quietly at her boss' facial expression.

"Anyway, dress fancy Jess. I'll have Dave pick you up by 7:30."

**RESTAURANT**

**8:02 pm**

Arriving in a Bentley Mulsanne, the secretary and the CEO arrived in style. Jess wore a short-sleeved dress in the shade of Prussian with a turtle collar that wrapped up to the middle of her neck. Her slim waist emphasized by the thin white swirls on the tight bodice. It flared down to the floor, matched with heels in the same tone and clutch in white, complementing her fair skin.

Lena was wearing a figure-hugging dress. It was a dark forest green spaghetti strap and a floor-length dress. The bodice wrapped seductively around her tight waist, and was loose from hips to legs. The only risque part of the dress was its plunging neckline that emphasized her ample breasts, and a slit that reached up to her upper thigh, giving a tantalizing view of her shapely leg. Jewelry consisted of emerald teardrops for her earrings and a similar pendant for her necklace. Her clutch and heels coated in sliver. Lena actually based it off Slytherin colors, but nobody needs to know that.

The moment they arrived at the restaurant, they were immediately escorted to their table on the upper deck. "Right this way Ms. Luthor."

The scene was clearly of romantic nature and offers a beautiful view of National City at night. They were seated at a table to the side, offering them privacy. The two of them were checking the options for dinner when Jess spoke.

"So, romantic dinner? You know I'm spoken for Ms. Luthor. What would the media think? The scandal!" Tone humorous and face smirking, her hand ended up on her chest, faking an exaggerated gasp.

Lena snorted at her and replied, "If I'm taking you out to dinner, call me Lena. Besides, the rumors would probably say that we fell in love while under contract and we performed sexual acts secretly in public. I'm sure the media can't handle the two of us, it'll be too hot for them." Winking conspiratorially at the woman.

"Amen. Although, Sam would probably snort and say that you can't be Christian Grey. There is just no universe in which you're a top." A short silence descended before they broke down in a fit of giggles. Clinking their glasses together, sipping their wine, trying to keep their giggles under control to no avail.

The server approached them after and they rattled off their choices. Basking in the comfortable silence.

Lena sighed, "I was planning to bring Kara here. You know, wine and dine, before asking her to spend the night with me."

"I didn't know you were the type to give it away on the first date. Although I probably would too, if I was with her." Jess thirsted over the idea and got a chortle out of Lena who raised her glass in agreement.

"No it wasn't like that. I just wanted to spend the night and be wrapped in her arms. Though I wouldn't object to a clothes-less environment." Lena said, ending her statement with a dreamy but longing sigh.

"You really love her huh? You're smitten, the two of you are. I just wish you would get together, the eye-fucking is so intense and fills the room with sexual tension you know? It's quite suffocating when I'm in the room with the two of you." She commented with snark.

"Jess!" The two women burst into laughter again, though Jess was the first one to stop as she stared at something over her shoulder. Lena took no notice, still laughing as she repeated their conversation in her head.

"Oh my..." Jess couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she saw who just entered the upper deck. Kara Danvers was guiding Diana Prince with a hand on her lower back. She and her complimented each other's outfits, and it even looked like they were out on a date.

'Kara wouldn't do that. She's too in love with Lena.' She looked again. Kara was wearing a royal blue three-piece suit that hugged her figure. The blue jacket hung majestically on her broad shoulders, her sand gold pocket square sitting perfectly in the jacket. The blue vest covered the white dress shirt underneath, and her matching trousers pressed neatly on long legs. Similar gold cufflinks on her wrists and classic brogues adorned her feet.

She striked a beautiful sight next to Diana Prince who was in a sleeveless burgundy red floor-length dress, showcasing strong toned arms. The upper portion in a see through material with swirls of lace, extending on to the lower part of the bodice, the material tight against her chest and waist. The dress touched the floor teasingly, her clutch and heels painted in sand gold.

'Uh oh, this is not good.' Jess thought. Kara and Diana were seated at the right, two tables away. They were quite at a distance, but close enough to see them clearly. Each table was equidistant from one another.

'Damn girl, you did not just do that.' Diana had grabbed Kara's hand across the table and caressed the back of it, just as Lena turned her head. Looking at what she was ogling at. It was like watching a bull see a red cloth. Both terrifying and entertaining to watch.

"Is that?" Lena's voice fading, as she narrowed her eyes at the assumed visiting 'friend' that Kara is having dinner with. And it looks like they were out on a date.

"Diana Prince. CEO of Prince Industries." Jess supplied.

"Eve texted me about her, apparently visited CatCo earlier." She added, when casted with a questioning look.

Further questioning halted when the waiter came to serve their apettizers. Lena looked back at the couple on her right, and held back a scoff when Diana laughed at Kara as she animatedly talked and held on to her big, strong hand.

'Okay...don't get turned on. Focus, Luthor! Some CEO is stealing your Kara!'

"Who does she think she is? Running her hands on what's mine." Lena's expression darkened when Kara smiled at Diana. Her attention solely on the brunette. Jess heard her muttering and she coughed to hide her laugh at her boss' expression.

'Damn girl, an angry Luthor is not what you want for an enemy.' Just when she thought Lena would stand up to go over there, Kara stood up. Heading towards the ladies room, but not before leaving a lingering touch to Diana's shoulder, which of course made Lena glower further.

"i'm going to the bathroom." She said, then strode with heavy steps to the bathroom, following the blonde.

Jess watched her boss as she walked away. 'If she doesn't get out of there for more than 10 minutes, they're probably eating each other out. HA. Eating each other out in a restaurant, classic.' She snorted. Then remembered her and Lena's conversation about the media earlier, and she laughed to herself again. Missing the eyes that followed the two women, contemplating something.

**LADIES RESTROOM**

Kara walked inside the bathroom, her brogues' heels clacking against the white marble floors. A row of 3 elegant lone sinks per side with a large space between each, and a mirror above with dark wood frames that stood at least 6 feet tall. She strode towards the far end of the long restroom for the row of cubicles with mahogany doors. She was washing her hands after, when the sound of the door lock clicking stole her attention.

"Don't lock - Lena? What are you doing here?" She stared at the woman at the side of the door.

"I could ask you the same question." Lena replied coolly. Cocking her hip against the marbled sink next to Kara's.

"I-Diana Prince asked me to Dinner. She's in town for a few days." She stuttered out. Kara could clearly see the tension in Lena's shoulders and approached her.

"Are you okay, Lena? Lee?"

Kara put her hands on Lena's exposed shoulders and tried to keep her eyes forward. Trying to ignore the delightful image in front of her. Well, the word is tried. She stopped kidding herself. For she couldn't stop herself from raking her eyes on Lena's form.

The dress exposed her collarbones and had a neckline that dipped low. Low enough to tease the observer with a well-formed cleavage. Not to mention the slit starting from her upper thigh, showing her toned thighs and calfs in her silver fuck-me heels. Biting her lip at the image in front of her, Kara dared to touch the necklace between her fingers, twisting the emerald pendant that reached just above her cleavage.

"You look beautiful Lee." Lena let out a shuddering breath from Kara's statement and touch. Kara let go of the pendant and continued to trail her finger from Lena's collarbone to the front dip of her dress. She inhaled sharply at the touch, as Kara's fingers moved lower... and lower...until her finger was at the top of her exposed chest. It dipped.

Teasing her, as she caressed her finger inside the cleavage of her encased breasts, the slightly rough pad stroking its side. The erotic touch was intensified as they locked eyes. Blue to green.

'Fuck.' Lena cursed mentally. 'This woman is going to kill me. I never imagined I'd get turned on at someone touching my cleavage. Though Kara isn't really anyone.' She was tingling all over, and felt her nipples harden against the fabric of her dress, straining under it. Increasing her arousal as the fabric grazed her nipples deliciously.

Lena licked her suddenly dry lips, and she saw Kara doing the same. Kara moved closer, her eyes flicked downwards, and smirked as she saw the effect of her touch. They were only just a few inches apart. Their noses close, yet far to touch. Kara's breath washing over Lena's, breathing in her minty breath and her sweet smell.

'Just a little bit more.' Lena thought, her mind whirring on how they got here. She saw Kara's eyes dilate, her own face reflecting on the surface of her eye. Lena was softly tugged by her front, and they pressed so achingly delicious towards the other. She continued to trace her finger, and let out a pleased hum as she provoked a groan from Lena. Kara reached her other hand between them, cupping her jaw while stroking her bottom lip. Lena's lips parted, and she closed her eyes. Their lips touched softly, a breathe and they pressed harder.

Lena raised her arms and wrapped it around the Kryptonian's neck, pressing herself closer, feeling the fast thumping of their hearts. Kara removed her inserted finger and clutched Lena's side, her thumbs resting on top of puckered nipples that begged for attention. And attention was what she gave. She pinched with her forefinger and thumb, then pressed her nails between them, moving her fingers up and down while massaging her full breasts. The motions repeated, increasing the stimulation. Only letting go when Lena panted in her mouth, separating them, and bucked her hips against her muscled thigh.

Circling them one last time, Kara trailed her hands teasingly, down to Lena's hips, gripping her lusciously. She dived back in Lena's sweet red lips, feeling the moan she elicited as she pried her tongue inside the other woman's mouth.

Opening her mouth, she welcomed the sensation of Kara's tongue, seeking the cavern of her mouth. Their tongues met, twisting against the other. Doing their best to make the other surrender. They pulled apart, chest heaving, breathing in deep inhales of air. Gently, so gently Kara's lips molded against hers, heat building...and building... the fire roaring higher between them.

Their hands roamed softly, Kara's hands moved lower, over her rear and squeezed the soft but firm buttocks. A soft whine sounded from the back of Lena's throat as she clutched at the blonde's solid arms.

Strong arms picked her by her thighs, setting her up the marble-edged washbowl. The slit of her dress opening further and the other side riding up, bordering on indecent. Although their position was anything but decent. With her exposed legs wrapped around Kara's waist and their centers pressing together.

Kara moved her lips down her pale slender neck, nipping at the tantalizing beauty mark on her neck. Strong hands gripping a curvy waist. She breathed her in, dragging her nose up and down her throat. The delicate fragrance of something floral and warm spices, it's intoxicating. She can't get enough of her.

"Kara." Her name slipped through lipstick-smeared lips, her hips rocking against the hard planes of the Kryptonian's body. Nails gripped on to her broad shoulders, Lena's body trembling with tension.

"Yes, beautiful?" She continued to lick and suck across her collar. Rao, she was so gorgeous. She loved the way her name rolled off Lena's tongue. Praise. Revered. Adored. It won't be long before she could finally get a taste of something that she only dared to imagine.

The raven-haired woman was in bliss. Kara was so handsome in her suit and she can't help the groan that worked its way out of her throat. A few more minutes and Kara's hand could be inside her. As if hearing her thoughts, the blonde's right hand scratched from her flat stomach, down to the slit of her dress, caressing smooth thighs.

Up her hand went, worked hand teasing its way to her inner thighs. Kara's hand is so close to her center, her thumb kept on stroking the soft skin as her lips continued to lap at her neck.

"Fuck, Kara please. Touch me." Desperation tinged Lena's words. Her core so slick with her juices, trickling out and soaking her thong. Kara's hand moved higher, and Lena let out a loud moan against her lover's coat, muffling the sound. Kara's hand finally touched her covered mound, albeit scarcely.

"So wet, and I haven't even touched you here." Lena gushed harder. Kara moved her thumb sideways and teased the covered clit as she repeated the motions she did with Lena's breasts. Up and down. Up and down. Her fingernails are doing a damn good job at eliciting filthy responses from her. Lena is now panting so hard, and the pressure in her abdomen kept on rising. It won't take long for her to cum.

'Shit, if this is how she affects me without going in. I think I'm going to pass out when she finally fucks me.' Her thong is so soaked it clung to her mound. Juices wet Kara's finger and she shifted the underwear to the side. Pressing two fingers and encased her clit in between. Lena let out a choked moan of her name.

"Fuck Kara. I-I need more. Inside p-please."

"Do you now?" Kara taunted. Fingers slid outside her soaked cunt, only moving against the encased bundle of nerves, refusing to go inside. She was so aroused, but the friction wasn't enough to reach her peak.

"M-more. Shit. I need it inside. Fuck me!" Kara dipped a finger inside, groaning against Lena's mouth as she felt the walls closing in on her. Slipping another finger, she pumped her fingers vigorously. Curling it as she touched the spongy walls of her cunt.

She observed the woman in front of her. Lena looked so ethereal. Her hands gripped the sink as she leaned. Green eyes rolled back onto the back of her head as she bit her lip. Attempting to stifle the moans that threatened to echo against the bathroom walls.

"You're so gorgeous. My name sounds so beautiful when it rolls out of your mouth. And such a pretty mouth it is. When I take you home, I'll make you scream so loud, your neighbors will know my name." Kara resumed nibbling her neck. Finger still thrusting. The obscene sound of her fingers pumping inside Lena's cunt is so lovely to hear.

But Fate had plans. Kara ripped her lips away, cocking her head sideways, listening to whatever it is she heard. Lena cursed whoever decided to crash her moment, she was so close. Her body was shuddering, screaming of arousal. The both of them were breathing hard, eyes dark and full of arousal. Kara's hands are still inside her, and she bucked her hips when the blonde removed it. She couldn't stop the whine that sounded from the back of her throat when she saw the fingers coated in her juices.

"I'm sorry I have to go, there's a pile up downtown." Kara reasoned, her voice rough. Eyes still dilated and chest heaving.

"It's okay, be careful." Kara slipped closer and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, helping her down. Sighing as she let go of Lena, quickly cleaning herself up and strode out of the door.

Lena was so cranked up, but she knew that touching herself wouldn't do the job. Only Kara's hands would fill her up so good. 'Shit. I still need to go.'

She let herself wind down before retouching her make-up and hair. Walking out of the bathroom and took her seat across Jess. Her friend was smirking and said that she clocked Lena's time in the bathroom.

"You looked shagged. That must be one hell of a quickie." Lena fought down the blush at her friend's smug tone. 'Oh if you only knew.'

"You're getting too smug Jessica." She laughed softly when the woman just kept on smirking at her.

"Diana Prince left by the way." Now that. Gathered her attention.

"Did you see why?"

"When Kara left the bathroom, she whispered something at Diana and they both took off. Diana had already their food packed up." Jess shrugged.

'Could Diana Prince know?' Lena questioned herself, mulling over her thoughts. Before she could process further, the waiter arrived and served their meals. She let go any thoughts about Diana Prince out of her mind and enjoyed the night with Jess. She'll plan what to do about Kara after the dinner.

"By the way. Diana whispered said something to Kara that made her blush. Either she saw something on Kara and suspected what happened in the bathroom or she smelled her. You certainly smell like sex." Lena choked on air.

Whipping her head to look at her companion, who was looking around the room as if she just stated the weather. Though she was pursing her lips to keep her face serious, she was utterly failing. The look on Lena's face had Jess burst out in hysterics. So yeah, Lena can't plan yet. Her hands is going to be full with this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohhhh, what could Lena be up to. Jess is such a little shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a foreground for the next chapter. Thanks for staying tuned!

_“By the way. Diana whispered something to Kara that made her blush.Either she saw something on Kara and suspected what happened in the bathroom or she smelled her. You certainly smell like sex.” Lena choked on air._

_Whipping her head to look at her companion who was looking around the room as if she just stated the weather. Though she was pursing her lips to keep her face serious, she was utterly failing. The look on Lena’s face had Jess burst out in hysterics. So yeah, Lena can’t plan yet. Her hands is going to be full with this one._

**KARA’S APARTMENT**

After contemplating whether she should visit Kara or not, she found herself standing in front of her apartment door.

‘Remember your plan, talk with Kara… and shit, that was as far as my plan went. Crash and burn I guess. Fuck, what if she was just swept by the feeling and doesn’t really like me?’ She was probably wearing out the floor with all her pacing, but who cares.

‘She said you were beautiful remember? Nobody says that to a friend, especially one that had cop a feel. Well, if copping a feel is having her fingers inside you, then sure. And if Kara just likes you as a friend, then maybe you can be boob buddies. This is getting out of hand, I’m losing my mind.’ Logically, she knows that Kara thinks that she’s beautiful, but her thoughts are all over the place.

‘Argh, if it weren’t for that pile-up then maybe Kara could have fulfilled my fantasy of being taken in a public restroom. Okay, I have a kink about being fucked in a public restroom. It’s Supergirl, who can blame me?’

Smoothing out her maroon coat, she felt nervous. After leaving the restaurant with Jess, she went home and changed her outfit. Switching out of her dark forest green dress and into a simple black dress over her red laced lingerie. She thought of just going in her lingerie under the coat, but considered that it’ll be more fun this way.

Lena steeled her nerves as she stared at Kara’s apartment door. Breathing deeply, she knocked. ‘Be cool Luthor.’ The door opened, ‘Yeah. That’s not happening.’

Kara was only in a sleeveless royal blue muscle tank top that highlighted her toned and muscled arms. Her gray sweat shorts that was only up to the middle of her thighs, showing a lot of her long legs.

“Lena! What are you doing here? Not that I’m happy to because I am, I was totally going to your place after the accident, but I was just exhausted and I was just about to text you and you’re here, so hi.” Kara breathed.

Lena laughed softly, “It’s alright Kara. I’m sorry if it’s late, but I just wanted to see you. With everything that happened earlier, we never got the chance to…talk.” Ending her statement with a bite to her red-painted lips. Bingo. Kara couldn’t stop staring.

“I-of course, come in.”

‘Time to open the surprise.’ Lena was ready to open her coat when Diana stepped into view. Rubbing a towel on her damp hair, wearing a fitting luxurious white silk nightgown that complemented her skin. Its hem reaching mid thigh, and considering that Diana Prince is a tall woman… there was a lot of skin.

“Hey Love, can I borrow - oh. I’m sorry I didn’t know you had a visitor.” Lena barely kept her cool when she heard Diana’s pet name, her eye twitched, but when she saw what the tall woman was wearing, she could feel her ears burning. Staring daggers at the tall woman, she flicked her eyes up and down.

The two dark-haired women stared at each other. Diana had an amused glint in her eye, while Lena had a dark aura surrounding her. Kara, sensing something between the two women but can’t identify what it is. She spoke up.

“I-uhm Lena meet Diana. This is my be-uh Lena.” Diana hummed then extended her hand.

“Diana Prince.”

“Lena Luthor.” Diana picked up on the hostility from the woman and she smirked. ‘Oh Kara, a barely dressed woman just came out of your bedroom. She’s gonna be mad girl. Well don’t worry, I’ll make it easier for the two of you.’

Diana approached Kara and wrapped her arm around her waist, “Ms. Luthor, my apologies for my state of dress, but someone was supposed to join me in bed…ages ago.” Giving a sideway glance to the blonde who stood frozen.

Kara tried to elbow Diana, but the Amazon winked at her and squeezed her waist, trying to say that she’s got the situation under control. The exchange might have been innocent, but to the Luthor it wasn’t.

‘Looks like Kara doesn’t need a boob buddy, she’s already got Diana fucking Prince. She was just looking at you because you were there. But Kara wouldn’t kiss and touch me if she wasn’t into me.’ Lena tried to curb her thoughts, but it was getting out of hand.

She side-eyed the blonde, and her stare made Kara feel as if she was in trouble. And felt as if the temperature dropped lower. Smiling tightly, “I didn’t know that the two of you knew each other. Kara never mentioned that she was a friend of yours.”

Looking as if she were keeping a secret, Diana spoke “Well our relationship isn’t that well known, but I’ve known Kara a long time. I always go to her when I’m in need of exercise.” The statement was innocent, but it didn’t feel that way to Lena.

And Kara, ever helpful and painfully oblivious to the growing tension between the two women, nodded. “Yup, Diana always says that I’m the only one that can keep up with her.”

“Well you do have the strength and stamina, Love.” Diana interrupted, nailing Kara’s statement. The purse of her lips was the only sign of her amusement at the situation.

Turning to the blonde she asked, “Hey, why don’t you get ready for bed. And please prepare the equipment for tomorrow. Don’t worry about Ms. Luthor, I’ll take care of her.” Kara looked between the two of them before nodding. As soon as she was out of sight, the two women eyed each other, with Diana circling Lena and humming at times.

“So you’re Lena. Kara talks about you a lot.” The statement should not affect her, but she tried hard to keep her blush down, damn her white skin. Lena straightened her posture even more, and looked at the barely dressed woman in front of her.

Diana chuckled, despite the other woman’s attempt at keeping a poker face. She could always see pass through a façade. “You look like you are full of questions, Ms. Luthor.”

Clearing her throat she answered,“Just curious, on why Kara is the only one you could…exercise with.”

“Kara is very well informed in diverse arts, and that includes our very own. She has the strength and the capability to keep up with me. After all, she trained with us, and I personally assisted in her training. I’m sure you noticed that she is very good with her hands, no?” When Lena’s cheeks tinged red, Diana laughed softly at her.

Sauntering softly towards the CEO, she touched the woman’s chin with her forefinger. She stepped closer, “You are a magnificent woman, Ms. Luthor. I can certainly see the appeal. I can see that you’re holding yourself back. We all have issues, and you keep yours close to you, but everything’s peaceful, yes?”

“I know that Kara is worth it, and that the two of you will prevail, like the two of you always do. You already have Kara’s heart, why are you holding yourself back? Take a leap Lena Luthor, and grab your happiness.” Diana stepped back, and Lena let out a breath.

“Are you always this intense?” Lena isn’t normally flustered easily, but damn can Diana Prince work a woman, and she’s in love!

“Just to remind you what you could miss out on, Ms. Luthor.”

“Lena, please. I could use more friends like you Ms. Prince.”

The Amazon smiled. “Well, it’s Diana for you then. Remember what I’ve said Lena, sleep on it, then plan your next steps. I’ll tell Kara that you’ll be occupied for the next few days.”

“Thank you, I appreciate your advice. Please tell Kara, I’ll contact her when I’m finished. See you around Diana.” Lena smiled sincerely at the Amazon. Starting to see the appeal in having Diana as a confidant.

“The same to you Lena.” Diana reached out to her, and hugged Lena lightly. Although surprised, she managed to return the embrace before bidding goodbye and walking out of the apartment.

Diana later entered the room and turned off her lights before sliding into bed. “Hey, is Lena still outside?”

“Lena already left, Love. She told me that she’ll probably be busy for the next few days, and she’ll contact you then.” She pouted unconsciously and nodded her head. Removing her glasses to see where the woman is.

Diana chuckled at her face. “Don’t pout Kara, you’ll see her again. For now, let’s sleep so we can be prepared and well-rested for tomorrow, yes?”

“You’re right. Good night Diana.”

“Good night Kara.” They turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is set into place. Kara is disgruntled that she hasn't seen Lena in the past week. Lena finally sees Kara after a hard week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another filler. I know that I added another chapter, but I had a hard time completing it in one go, sooooo. This is another chapter 😂. Bear with me folks! ❤️
> 
> For those who already read this chapter, an error was pointed out so I corrected it! ❤️😊

_ Diana chuckled at her face. “Don’t pout Kara, you’ll see her again. For now, let’s sleep so we can be prepared and well-rested for tomorrow, yes?”  _

_ “You’re right. Good night Diana.”   
_

_ “Good night Kara.” They turned in for the night. _

_ *** _

After much thought and deliberation the night she came home from Kara’s apartment, Lena carefully planned the best way she can express her feelings for Kara.

First things first, she needs to call Sam and Jess. It was already past midnight, she’ll call them first thing in the morning. ‘I need sleep if I’m going to slave away for the next few days.’

**L-Corp (Next Day)**

**7:00 am**

Jess was humming in delight as she prepared Miss Luthor’s schedule for the day. It was surprisingly light, so she thought that Lena would be delighted when she hears the news. ‘More time for Kara.’ She chuckles internally.

She entertained herself by playing on her phone, her boss isn’t going to be in for another hour anyway. She was so engrossed in her game that she failed to notice the tell-tale clacking of heels going her way.

“Good morning Jess.”

“Miss Luthor!” She exclaimed. Surprised at the early arrival of the woman.

“How’s my schedule for today?”

Picking her tablet up, she recited the meetings of the day. “9:30 with Ms. Johnson for the biweekly financial reports. 11:00 with Mr. Jones, the investor, not your board member.”

More tapping. “12:00 pm is lunch with Ms. Danvers. I’ve already pushed back the next meeting for 2 hours with R&D about the development of project S21-1 to 2:00. Conference call with our Japanese branch at 4:00. Other than that, the usual paperwork."

Lena hummed. “I’m sorry for springing this on you, but I’m taking a week away from National City, so we’ll probably be pulling all-nighters for this week. What appointments can you move tomorrow for today? Squeeze in as much as you can.”

“Of course ma’am, I’ll have your updated schedule ready in an hour. Is that all?”

“Yes, thank you. Oh, and no unscheduled visits please. I’ll cancel lunch with Kara myself.”

“Of course Miss Luthor.”

Lena sighed and sat behind her desk. Taking in a deep breathe, she thought of Kara and readied herself to tackle all the work of the day. ‘Right, I still need to contact Sam.’

Grabbing her phone, she dialled for her other best friend.

“Lena! It’s been too long, what’s up?”

“Hello Sam, I need a favor. I’m leaving National City-”

“You’re what?! What about Kara?” She pulled the phone away from her ear.

Voice amused, she stated. “I don’t know whether to be awed or insulted that the first thing you thought of was Kara and not my company when I’m leaving.”

Sam scoffed. “Please, Luthor. You can handle L-Corp from anywhere in the world, but you can’t stay away from Kara. You get all broody.”

“As I was saying, I’m leaving National City _for a week_ , to take a vacation. And I’m asking you, if you’d be interim CEO while I’m gone.”

Sam squealed happily. “Of course! You haven’t taken a vacation in… I can’t even remember. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I just need to arrange something for Ruby.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye Lee, Love you.”

“Love you too Sam.”

Arrangements went smoothly, and all papers were signed to authorize Sam as interim CEO. Lena, Sam and Jess worked their asses off the next couple of days. Finishing all work as much as they can to relieve Lena of her duties.

When she’s not busy taking care of L-Corp, Lena’s arranging her surprise for Kara. Even contacting Diana for help when she’s stumped. After L-Corp was handled. Lena made a call to Snapper Carr a few days later, and Kara was free to leave CatCo for a week.

‘CatCo’s done. DEO’s next.’ Lena was at the DEO, stalking the corridors with a determined expression. Stopping in front of J’onn’s office door, she knocked. Lena entered the office when she heard an affirmation from the other side.

The martian was behind his desk, looking at the Luthor with his typical composed look.

She smiled charmingly. “Hi J’onn.”

He stood, guiding her to take a seat on the couch. Taking an armchair for himself. “Lena, to what do I owe this visit?”

“I wanted to ask a favor, it’s for Kara. Is Diana still here? She said I could find her here.” He nodded and called for an agent to find Wonder Woman. A few moments later and Diana walked in, smiling at both of them, taking a seat beside Lena.

“So… I wanted to take Kara out of the city for a week, a vacation of sorts. She wouldn’t leave if the city isn’t safe, so I’m asking if you’d be willing to take her place for the mean time.”

Diana held her hand excitedly. “Of course! If it’s what I think it is, then I’ll take care of the city. Staying here for a week won’t affect my job. J’onn?”

He was silent for a moment. Making Lena worry that he’d disagree. “Okay, if Wonder Woman is here, then I suppose there’s nothing to worry about.”

Lena beamed. “Thank you, both of you. I’ll see you soon. I still have arrangements to do.” Waving goodbye as she strode away, heading towards the lab.

She called for the other Danvers. “Alex!” The woman yelped as she hit her hand against the counter. “Oh, sorry. I was just excited.”

Alex only waved her hand and raised a brow curiously. “Lena. If you’re waiting for the ray gun that we recovered, it’s still a long way to go.”

“No, it’s not that. I’m taking Kara out of National City for a week. I already talked to J’onn and he approved of it.” Alex looked at her and twirled her hand, urging her to continue.

“Oh, I wanted to ask for your permission.” Lena bit her lip as she looked at Alex. She would never admit it, but she’s nearly pouting.

Alex laughed. “There’s no need. Besides, it’ll be good for her. The last few days have been rough.” The Luthor said no more, only grinned before marching away.

“No molesting my sister until you're married!” Lena’s laugh echoed in the DEO hallway.

**KARA’S APARTMENT (3 Days Later)**

**3:00 am**

Kara trudged up the steps towards her apartment. She was worn out, hungry, irritated, and other more feelings that she was too tired to consider. After a hard week of going on nightly missions with Diana, catching up with deadlines for Snapper, and having a solar flare, not to mention being ignored by Lena all week. She just wanted to crawl up in a hole and sleep it all away.

‘Should I sleep, or should I shower? But I’m also hungry. Maybe I could sleep and eat in the shower.’ With that in mind, Kara dragged herself towards the cupboards. She gathered an armful of packaged food and snacks, setting it down on the chair she pulled and undressed drowsily.

Turning on the tap, Kara opted for the shower and sat in the tub. The warm water hitting just below her chest. Her muscles relaxing under the pressure, while she ate her cold hamburger. 10 minutes later, and she finished all of her snacks. Fortunately, she thought of putting her essentials down earlier, so she just reached sideways for her soap and started to lather her skin.

Rao, she was so exhausted. Too tired to even stand, so she remained sitting as she bathed. 20 minutes later, and she was finally done. Washing herself one more time, cleaning the remaining suds off her body. Kara dried herself and didn’t bother to dress in pajamas, closed her curtains, and immediately flopping down on the bed. Using what was left of her strength to burrow under the covers. No sooner than that and she was out like a light.

*******

Lena didn’t know whether to be worried or not. Kara hasn’t replied to any of her messages and it was already late in the afternoon. Normally, the blonde responds a few minutes after, or at least within an hour or two. It was usually her who forgets to respond, and was too busy to text back.

Was Kara ignoring her? The thought had her heart clenching. Her messages this past week were few and far between from their normal exchange. She didn’t mean to ignore the blonde, she was just swamped with all the work she’d taken in to organize her surprise. Maybe being too absorbed with her work was a bad move, Kara probably thought she was purposely ignoring her.

Lena checked her schedule. Seeing that there were only two meetings left and only an hour’s worth of paperwork to do, she set aside her worries for now. There was probably a reasonable explanation on why Kara wasn’t texting her back.

Time passed. A glance at her watch told her it was a quarter past 6. Gathering her things, she exited her office and waved goodbye to Jess. Lena excitedly slid into her personalized black Porsche 718 Boxster and drove towards Kara’s apartment. She still has a Kryptonian to surprise.

**KARA’S APARTMENT**

**6:40 pm**

Lena slid her key and entered the silent apartment. “Kara? Darling you here?”

She took off her coat and heels, putting them on the coat rack and floor respectively. Walking silently towards the bedroom and peeked inside her best friend’s bedroom, sighing in relief when she saw her tall form under the covers.

She sat on the edge of the bed, Kara’s body turned to her. “Kara, are you alright?” The blonde only shifted closer to her, the covers moving downwards to reveal her slumbering face. Seeing as the woman wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon, Lena left her to her sleep and ordered Chinese for dinner.

After storing the rest of the food away, she went into Kara’s room again, only to see the Kryptonian sleeping on her front. Head under her pillow held by her arms while the covers slid unto her lower back, resting right above her ass, displaying two alluring dips on her back. Revealing her undressed state.

Lena would have been parched at the vision in front of her if it wasn’t for the bruises that marred the supposed indestructible skin. She immediately headed to the bathroom, searched for a bruising cream, and charged the electric hot compress bag.

She moved closer and caressed the skin surrounding the bruises. The touches seemed to have awakened Kara as she turned sideways and faced Lena, sleep evident.

Brushing the hair out of her eyes, she whispered. “Hi, I was just treating your back.” Kara winced in response and drowsily mumbled for Lena to lie beside her.

“Darling, you aren’t wearing any clothes.”

Kara pouted, so she shrugged out of her pantsuit and bra, and into a large sleep shirt. Then she rifled the closet for a shirt and underwear. Looking back at Kara, she took a deep breathe in and closed her eyes as she assisted in putting her clothes on. Thinking of mathematical equations to stop the images that flooded her mind. Another grunt from Kara had her opening her eyes.

“Sleep.”

Lena snuggled under the covers and Kara pulled her closer, spooning them together. The rhythmic breathing of Kara lulled her to sleep.

*******

**6:15 am**

Kara snuggled closer to her soft pillow, its steady heartbeat relaxing her. Wait… heartbeat? She cracked an eye open, lifting her head away. Pale skin. Black hair. Large breasts under a white shirt. Lena. What the hell?! Who recognizes their friend by the size of their breasts?

‘If there was a competition for recognizing a person by their breasts, might as well win a gold medal based on the amount of times you’ve stared at them.’ She groaned internally.

“Hey, you’re thinking too loudly. What is it?” Lena murmured, patting blonde locks sleepily. Looking at Kara with half-lidded eyes. Kara burrowed herself under her pillow, mumbling.

“Reg..Brt..”

“What?” She looked at the blonde who buried herself deeper in her pillows.

She lifted her head, cheeks red. “I said, I didn’t know who was in bed with me. Then I looked at your…” She gestured at her chest. “I knew it was you.”

“You are…” Lena tried to stifle her laugh, but it bubbled out. “I can’t believe - ” She continued to laugh merrily. Lena laughed so hard she developed a stitch in her side, and wiped tears from her eyes. Kara looked at her adoringly. She looked like an angel.

She was still giggling. “Oh Darling, you are simply precious.” A comfortable silence enveloped the room.

Kara looked at her seriously, her famous crinkle notable in her brow. “Did I - did I do something wrong? You were ignoring me all week, was it because of…what happened in the restaurant? I hope I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to I’m sorry Lena Oh Rao you probably hate me right now.” She was near tears by the end.

Sitting up, she held the blonde’s cheeks in her hands. Looking at her eyes. “Hey - hey. No, you didn’t do anything I didn’t want to. And you’re never going to. If you haven’t noticed, I was enjoying myself.” Kara giggled tearily.

“I mean, I don’t know if you felt how wet I was for you, but I thought it was kind of obvious.” Lena smirked at Kara as she groaned in embarrassment.

“Kar, why are you blushing. Your fingers were inside me, and we were about to fuck each other in public. Scratch that, we were shagging.”

“Lenaaaa.” She whined. Lena laughed at her.

“And to answer your question whether I ignored you. No, I was just swamped at  
L-Corp because I wanted to surprise you.”

Kara perked up, sitting excitedly at the bed. “A surprise?”

“Yes, we’re going somewhere sunny, so pack accordingly. Oh, and pack a bag enough to last for a week. Shorts, bikinis, sundresses. Throw in a few formal wears as well.”

Kara scrunched her nose and pouted in displeasure. “I really want to Lee, but I can’t just leave the city unattended, and my day job! Snapper would have my head!”

“Darling, it’s like you have no faith in me.” She put her hand on her chest, mocking offense. “I already asked J’onn and Diana to watch National City while we’re away. As for CatCo, Snapper knows you’re with me, so nothing to worry about.”

“You’re the best!” Laying her head on Lena’s sternum as she hugged her.

“I know, now go pack. I’ll make us breakfast.” Needing no further encouragement, Kara kissed her cheek before scurrying away.

*******

They finished breakfast and after Kara finished packing, Lena drove them to her penthouse and collected her bags. Dark jeans, short-sleeved button ups in green and blue, and matching white converse shoes, Lena and Kara were ready to hit the road just after 8. It wasn’t even 5 minutes, when Kara asked where they were going.

“Come on Lee, aren’t you going to tell me? Your wonderful and awesome best friend?”

“While I’m not going to attest that statement, you aren’t getting anything out of me Darling.” Winking at the suddenly bashful Kryptonian. She cleared her throat, willing the color to fade out of her cheeks.

“Fine.” Kara suddenly got a wicked gleam in her eye. She assumed a bored pose with her right hand on top of the convertible’s door, left hand on her thigh. A few minutes of this had Lena sneaking glances at her, suspicious of her sudden quietness. She thought nothing of it, assuming the blonde just wanted a quiet atmosphere.

Lena looked at Kara again, her left hand now near the gear lever. Her thigh tensed, Kara’s hand is now on her knee. Focusing on the road, she continued to gaze straight ahead.

“You better not cause Boxter to crash, because I am going to very displeased. One dent on my baby and you’re - ” She squeaked, tightly grabbing the wheel.

“Am I what?” Kara’s hand curled on the inside of her thigh. Drawing circles and scratching the covered skin. Her hand moving closer to her center.

“Kara. This is not safe.” Lena growled. Her cheeks tinged red, whether it was of arousal or anger, Kara didn’t know. Kara hummed, letting it go for now, there are more opportunities to tease the brunette.

The next hour consisted of Kara either eating every snack Lena brought or singing together as Lena tapped the steering wheel and Kara waving her hands in the air.

Lena sighed in relief, they were here. Kara was looking in awe at the large piece of land and the jet that was clearly Lena’s. She snorted, it was hard not to, the large monochrome L on the side kind of gave it away. They were in her private airstrip.

“We’re going out of the city?” Lena only smirked, holding Kara’s hand as they stepped on the jet’s air-stair.

The crew greeted them. Smiling warmly at the two women. “Welcome aboard Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers.”

Kara was clearly anxious inside the flying contraption, and Lena distracted her by letting her raid the pantry for snacks and had the two of them cuddling together on the bed while watching a movie.

A few hours later and they’re napping on the flight. Though Lena was awake for most of it, Kara continued to rest, still drained of her usual boundless energy.

Less than 16 hours later and they finally arrived. Walking down the steps, their shoes landed on the red-carpeted ground. Kara couldn’t believe her eyes, it was just like the movies! A new crew greeted and assisted them, leading them to the luxurious Jaguar XJ at the end of the carpet. Lena was really pulling out all the stops.

The driver helped with their bags and opened the door for them. Tipping his cap at them as he looked at the rearview mirror, he welcomed the tired duo.

“Hello Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers, I am Felipe. Welcome to Greece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you recognized Kara's words. She was channeling her inner Cristina Yang 😂😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greece Adventures! Who's a potato? 🥔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, hope this chapter gets you there until the end! 
> 
> P.S. If there are errors, it is based on what I've researched. Point them out to me, I'll try to edit it!
> 
> Enjoy! 😁😁

Though early in the morning, the rising sun only made the view even more majestic as it reflected off the vast waters. Kara soaked up the view with wide eyes, breath fogging the glass as she pressed against the window. 

Lena looked at her with adoring eyes, dimples deepening as she grinned affectionately at Kara when she gasped and babbled excitedly, energy not waning even at the long travel. 

**KIVOTOS, MYKONOS**

**5:45 am**

When they were dropped off in front of the hotel, they walked towards the front desk. Two women were seated behind the front desk, and stood when the two caught sight of them.

“Χαίρετε _(Hello).”_ They chorused. 

“Good morning _,_ welcome to Kivotos, your personal paradise. I am Andromeda and this is my companion Líane. How may we serve you today?”

“Καλημέρα επίσης _(Good morning as well)_ , we have a reservation under Danvers please.” Both women smiled, charmed by the raven-haired woman. 

While Lena continued speaking to Andromeda, Líane was conversing with Kara. “Good morning Mrs. Danvers, may I ask how was your travel here?” 

Kara blushed. “Oh-it’s just Miss Danvers, and it was wonderful thank you. How about you? No wait-I mean are you doing okay? Hi-lo no I was supposed to say hi then I changed it to hello, nevermind. Hello, Líane, It must be hard to keep up and wait for guests during the night, isn’t it?” 

Líane laughed, utterly delighted by the bubbly blonde. “I have years of experience Ms. Danvers, but it doesn’t get any less difficult. Is it your first time here?” 

“Yes!” Her voice echoed in the silent walls of the hotel. “Sorry, yes. I don’t even know where we’ll start this is kind of a spontaneous trip. It was like- Lena just waltzed into my apartment. ’Darling we’re going somewhere, pack a bag.’ I didn’t even know where we were going! Then wham, bam we’re in Greece!” 

“Well, it is a wonderful surprise, yes?” Kara nodded happily, beaming at the receptionist.

A few more minutes of exchange happened before Lena tapped her on the shoulder.

“Darling, we’re ready to go. Our bags are already with the staff.” 

“Oh okay. Bye Líane and Andromeda!” She bid cheerfully, making the two women smile as equally cheerful. Lena only smiled at them gratefully and pulled the energetic blonde to the elevators. 

Swiping the door open, Lena let Kara bring their bags in the room as she tipped the bell man. When she went in the suite, Kara was looking at the room with a wondrous gaze.

When she caught sight of Lena, she grasped her hand and squeezed. “I still can’t believe you took me to Greece!”

Lena squeezed back and smiled mischievously. “We deserve a vacation. I always wanted to go back here, and I thought it was a great time to take one. The fact that you’re here is twice as fun for me.”

Kara tugged her hand. "You know you don't need to impress me right? It looks so expensive, how much does this room cost? I mean it's wonderful, but isn't this too much?"

Lena faltered, turning to her. “Should I have not booked hotels like these?"

Kara smiled gently, holding on to her forearms. “Lee, I love that you brought me here as a surprise. It's just quite a lot to have this.You going the extra mile just shows how much you care, okay?” When Lena still looked uncertain, she continued.

Kara cupped soft pale cheeks into her hands. “Don’t worry about me, I’m not uncomfortable by you or wealth. Whatever floats your yacht, yeah?” 

Lena softened under her touch, chuckling. “It’s boat, not yacht.” 

She scrunched her nose adorably. “I know, but you’re rich. Aren’t billionaires supposed to have a yacht and join clubs and stuff?” 

Lena laughed. "You're such a nerd. If you’re worried about the price, don’t. This is for me as much as it is for you, and I only want the best for us. Now come on Darling, I want to sleep for at least a few hours."

She lead Kara to her bedroom and she went to hers. Doing her routine skin care and slipping in her nightgown, Lena was ready to slide into bed. As she turned off the lights, she was surprised to see Kara in her bed. 

“Kara? Is there something wrong with your room?” 

Kara gave her a pleading look and spread her arms in a grabbing motion. “I wanna cuddle.” She was so cute.

“Of course.” Lena slipped under the covers, turning away from Kara, allowing her to hold her closer. She nosed the calming scent of Lena’s hair and placed her right arm under the pillow where Lena’s head rests, pulling the woman closer by her waist. Then set her hand on top of her stomach, letting Lena entwine their hands. Finally, Kara slipped her left leg in between Lena’s, sandwiching both legs one under the other. 

Space was of no significance amidst them. Closed eyes and even breaths, feeling only the warmth of the other, the world slipped away.

***

The alarm rang loudly in the room, waking her from slumber.“Kar, tur i-ff.” She mumbled, slapping the space behind her. 

Hm? Lena groaned, Kara must be outside. Knowing that the ringing isn’t going to stop anytime soon, she sat up. 

‘Jet lag is a bitch.’ Her mind is awake, but her body is still tired.Tying a robe around her nightgown, she padded outside the room, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. 

“Kara?” She went out to the deck, saw the table with a damp robe and covered plates. ‘She must have ordered room service.’ 

Looking around, Lena saw the best view she ever had. Kara was out on the farther part of the deck, near the infinity pool, soaking up the sun. Wearing only swimming trunks as she laid on her stomach, reaching over the side table and munching food. She snorted. 

Taking out her phone, she took a picture of Kara laying there while the background was an overlooking view of the sea. It was certainly picturesque. 

*Click*

Lena crossed her arms. “What is it with you and being naked in my presence?”

Kara turned her head. “I thought you were rather enjoying it. Instead of standing there, why don’t you change and join me? Or you know, we could do it in the nude, I certainly wouldn’t mind.” 

Lena shouldn’t be surprised anymore, this was the woman who blushed when sex is mentioned, but also the one who nearly fucked her to oblivion. She was unprepared, it was too early for this shit. Kara was laughing heartily. 

Lena tossed her the robe. “You’re an arse! Tie up so we can get on the road. I didn’t bring you to Greece just so you can laze around.” Despite her desire to climb the muscular blonde like a tree, Lena wanted to do this the right way. Romance was what Kara deserved. But damn if the woman wasn’t testing her resolve. 

***

**10:05 am**

They were waiting out in front when Felipe arrived with another Porsche and gave Lena the keys. 

Kara snorted. “Only you would have multiple cars in different countries.” Lena gave her the finger and roared the engine to life, making Kara shriek and she only laughed harder at the super. 

She turned to the brunette.“Okay, now that you’re done being a little poop, where’s our first stop?”

Lena chuckled. “You can say shit, I heard worse curses from you. We’re going to Rarity Gallery. They showcase artworks from internationally known artists, an appropriate location for a beautiful canvas like yourself.” 

Kara huffs playfully. “You think you’re so smooth aren’t you? I think it’s going to be a great visit.” 

Their time in the Gallery well spent. Nodding and oohing at the displayed artworks, enlightened by the meanings, inspirations, and sometimes, tilting their head in confusion. The tour took less than 2 hours, finishing just in time to hear Kara’s stomach to rumble hungrily. Lena chuckled, looks like their next stop is Matoyianni Street. 

**Matoyianni Street**

**1:20 pm**

“Oh Rao, Lena look!” Kara kept on pointing out objects that captivated her attention. Her fascination of the people and the appearance of the place was endearing. Lena worries she might not be breathing by the pace she was speaking. 

“Lee! Look at the cobbled road it’s so cute! Lena, the houses are so white I love the colorful stairs - Let’s take a picture of the sky how is it so blue? Oh oh pose for me, Leeee this one next, oh this one too. ” 

She was looking at everything in amazement, looking so carefree as she twirled along the street. “Everything looks so calm, it’s so cool.” 

“It is isn’t it? Now come on, we’re near a great restaurant that serves fresh vegetables.” Kara’s look of absolute horror elicited a bright laugh from Lena, throwing her head back in complete abandon. 

Lena hugged a pouting Kara to apologize for her comment, taking her to Captain's. Lunch was a wonderful affair. Although she was basically human, Kara still has quite an appetite, and she had a filling serving of almost everything from the menu. The vegetables in her food either goes to Lena, or Lena raises her brow and Kara obliges while making a face.

When they finished, they strolled and took the opportunity to take pictures. Lena especially has a hard time stifling her laugh when she fiddles with her phone. 

“Kara! What are you doing?!” She was posing on the stairs when the blonde kneeled on all fours, angling her phone. 

“Lee, look away! Let me see that fabulous jawline of yours! Yeah, work it! Damn, girl!” Lena laughed merrily, blushing as Kara continued to make comments. Goodness gracious, this woman just knows how to make her blush. Though she has to admit, the photos look amazing.

(Imagine this is Lena)

(Lena)

(Kara)

(Kara)

After the numerous camera snapping, arms laden with shopping bags, they loaded the bags in the trunk, and Lena walked them to Da Vinci Gelato for a quick dessert.  [Well, quick for her. Kara looked ready to cry when the server said their biggest ones are just 12 flavors] Afterwards, she lead them to their next destination. Molinos de Viento Mikonos, the famous windmills of Mykonos.

Though the windmills are plain-looking, the view from its inside is undoubtedly breathtaking. The aerial viewpoint by the windmill gives the viewer a new appreciation for the stunning panoramic view of the town. They stayed there for a few more minutes, with Lena wrapped in Kara’s arms, breathing in the salty air of the Aegean Sea.

**Alefkandra (Little Venice)**

**5:30 pm**

Kara could see how Alefkandra got the nickname ‘Little Venice’. However, unlike the original Venice, there were no alternating sides of establishments. The fences in Alefkandra surrounds the water, creating a circular look of the sea. Its countless number of chairs and tables on the shore for tourists and locals to sit on, giving a marvellous view of the vast waters. 

Kara was taking photos as much as she can, satisfied with what she has, Kara walked back to Lena. Only to see a man talking to the brunette, wearing a charming smile. 

‘Oh no you don’t.’ She strode over to them, scowl in place. 

She glared at the man so hard that he looked at Lena with a panicked gaze. “She’s taken.” He opened his mouth, “No, she isn’t interested just because she’s gay.” 

Lena bit her lip, looking back up at the man. “Hold the vegetables to the side please. Thank you.” He scurried away. 

Lena saw realization kicked in. “So. I’m taken, huh?” She stated smugly. 

Kara was flailing. “Oh Rao, Lena. I didn’t - I thought - he” Lena laughed at her embarrassment, clutching her stomach as tears of mirth brimmed her eyes. Lena was starting to wind down, but let out another peal of laughter when another server brought out their appetizers. 

Kara pouted angrily and it only made Lena laugh harder. When the original server came back, Kara was so embarrassed and apologetic. Lena was no help, pursing her lips as she steadfastly set her eyes towards the water. 

The waiter left and a comfortable silence enveloped them. “So, how do you like Greece so far?” Lena asked, palm pressed to her cheek as she stared at the suddenly animated blonde. 

“I love it! The weather is so nice and the sky is just so blue and our room! Rao our room was so big and I love the view from up there, the sun was bright from there too.I enjoyed everywhere we went, but I think the best one so far was… how do you say the place where we went to for lunch again?” 

“Matoyianni Street?” 

“Yes! Even if you made me eat vegetables, the food it was so good! The ice cream was so delicious Lee… I think I’m in love with the gelato here.” Lena chuckled. Only Kara could talk about food while eating. 

“And here I thought you loved the colors.” 

As if remembering, Kara nodded excitedly. “That too! Everywhere you look is instagram worthy! Here, look at all the photos we took.” Pulling out her phone, she moved her chair closer so they sat side by side. 

And it was, each photo looked amazing. Kara continued her commentary on each photo and Lena gazed at her with adoring green eyes and a large smile. 

“Lee, you’re not paying attention.” Kara mentioned, catching Lena ignoring her phone. 

“I am. And I’m really glad you enjoyed today. I know you’ve been stressed and I wanted this getaway to help you.” 

“And it did. I’ve never been away from National City since I became Supergirl, and this surprise has been wonderful. How can it not be? Besides, you could’ve taken me anywhere and I would’ve loved it, as long as you’re with me.” 

Lena sighed lovingly, eyes turning even softer. Stroking Kara’s cheek, she pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “I love being anywhere with you too.” Lena whispered, lips still on Kara’s. 

The blonde returned her kiss, parting her lips to capture Lena’s mouth in hers, placing a hand on her strong jaw. This went on for a few moments before Kara bit Lena’s lower lip and ended it with a short peck. Giving the other woman a brilliant smile, she went back to eating her food, their hands entwined. 

Lena was still a bit winded from the short kiss but followed Kara’s lead and they fell into silence again. Sunset arrived, and it took their breath away. Kara’s breath caught for a different reason, Lena was smiling serenely, looking so ethereal as she stared at the approaching nightfall.

She opened her phone, forever capturing the beauty and grace that the woman always seem to exude. The silence broke when Kara’s camera sounded. 

She looked back at her, smile still in place. “Why are you taking pictures of me? Shouldn’t you be pointing that at the sunset?” 

Kara stared back admiringly. “I can’t help it if you’re much more enchanting than the sunset.” Lena ducked her head, smiling bashfully, blushing from the Kryptonian’s words. 

“I could say the same for you.” Kara leaned in for a quick kiss, then they tried to tamper their goofy smile, catching fleeting glances while the other is busy blushing looking the other way. Both covered their flushed faces and burst out into laughter, they were ridiculous. 

***

The morning after was equally peaceful as the night before. Spending the rest of their hours lounging in the deck and ordering room service. Well, Kara was enjoying the food as she sat on the pool edge - Lena on the other hand was reclining on the deck chairs, enjoying the view of Kara in a bikini, blue really is her color. 

“Lena come on stop being a vampire.” Kara teased. Lena scoffed in return, loudly complaining about her pale Irish skin. 

“I’m going to peel like a potato Kara!” She crossed her arms, and Kara had the audacity to giggle at her predicament. 

“Even if you’re a potato, you’d be very _a-peeling_ \- pfftt, get it? A-peeling cause you a potato that’s gonna _fry._ ” She was cackling loudly, turning red as she guffawed loudly, slapping the tile as she rolled around on the ground. 

When she looked up, Lena was staring at her with an unimpressed glare, making her start again. “Oh Rao - Le - Lena - I’m sorry - pfft - ” She was in stitches, catching her breath as she tried fanning herself to calm down. “Wooh.”

Lena was silent. “Don’t be mad, come on. You started the potato joke.” She was still giggling. 

Lena huffed as she tried pushing Kara backwards, but the Kryptonian moved sideways. The nerve! She stepped out of the pool and was too busy removing her soaked hat and sunglasses that she failed to see Kara ogling her with darkened eyes.

Lena was decked out in a white bikini, the water running down her body, its wet material clinging to her large breasts, revealing dark nipples and the lower bikini sticking to her waxed mound.

“Ugh, this shades costs 5,000 dollars - Kara!” She shrieked. Kara whirled her around invaded her space. Seeing dark cobalt eyes shamelessly wandering, she looked down. 

“Oh.”

Strong hands suddenly gripped her thighs, pushing her against the glass wall, prompting her to wrap her arms and legs around Kara. Lena was suddenly out of breath, her chest was pressed deliciously against perky ones, her pulsing center was directly on hardened abs.

Kara was already peppering kisses on her neck, nipping and sucking on her pale skin. She didn’t care about the marks that’ll surely emerge. Only moving her hips on hard muscle, its hard lines nudging her clit exquisitely. She groaned. 

Kara was sucking on the freckle on her neck when she let go and looked at her for a moment and smirked. 

“Do you want me to _mash_ you?

A beat. “Nope.” Lena let herself down and swerved around the dumbfounded Kryptonian. 

Kara called Lena out. “ Lena! Where are you going!?”

“Somewhere you’re not!” She shot back, strutting back inside, the wet material hugging her ass wonderfully. Kara groaned. Glaring at a plate of fries as she sat and ate sulkily. 

Stupid potato.

***

When they finished brunch, they were cleaned and packed, ready to check out [after spending 1 1/2 days] and leave Mykonos.

Kara was still sending Lena puppy eyes, but Lena just threw her a potato, hitting her shoulder. With narrowed eyes, she said. “Chop chop _Potato Masher_ , we’re taking the ferry.” 

“Where did you even get this?!” The brunette didn’t answer, merely raising a brow and silently double-checked their suite. 

When she came back in the living room, she was suddenly tackled to the bed, hands pinned above her head, feeling Kara’s slobbery kisses on her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry - Lena - Lee - Forgive me - Lena - Kara’s sorry - Lee” Lena only squirmed away, so she tickled her sides with her free hand. 

Lena was giggling loudly, trying to throw off the heavy Kryptonian. “No! Potato - not - Stop - Kara!”

“Never! Not until you say I’m forgiven!” Kara continued on with tickling while slobbering more kisses on her cheeks, Lena was so red as she giggled and jerked. 

“Pffft.” All movements stopped. 

“Did you just fart?” Lena cleared her throat, cheeks cherry-red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kara was biting her cheek to smother her smile. 

“Pffft.” They burst out in guffaws. Kara couldn’t hold herself up anymore, giggling on top of Lena who was equally amused. Both tried to catch their breath, but every time they locked eyes, they were in stitches again. 

Laying side by side, Kara looked at her. “So am I forgiven? I did fart for you after all.” Lena only snuggled at the crook of her neck, and Kara felt the smile she let out. 

Kara snorted. “Fart.” They were giggling again. 

***

**RAFINA PORT**

**2:27 pm**

Lena was green in the gills as they stepped off her small personal ferry. “Fuck, if you haven’t lost your powers we could’ve flown. I forgot how awful it is to ride the ferry.” Kara nodded, slightly nauseous, helping Lena stand as the helmsman helped with their luggage. 

**HOTEL GRANDE BRETAGNE, ATHENS**

**3:04 pm**

A tall rectangular infrastructure greeted them, it looked like a modern castle, with large windows, balconies strategically placed on the sides, and strong pillars surrounding the structure. 

If the outside was majestic, then the inside of the hotel was much more imposing. The lobby was under warm lights, a spacious patterned floor, and soft cushioned chairs.

The concierge welcomed them with a warm smile, typing swiftly to confirm the reservation. Entering their suite, Kara whistled impressively at the luxurious room. Stuffing their bags in one corner while Lena ordered room service.

“Lena the bed is so soft - I think that’s the, I forgot, something Square - We’re so high up - The bathroom’s bigger than my bedroom - Lena I feel so fancy - I’m not gonna leave this tub.” Kara was enjoying exploring and Lena was amused.

She leaned on the doorway, looking at Kara in the tub. “I don’t think that’s practical, how will you eat?” 

“You can sit here and feed me. Isn’t that how fancy people eat?” 

Lena chuckled, “Speaking of food, it won’t be here for another hour. What do you want to do?” 

Kara stood and shrugged, “Let’s just wait for the food.” Kara guided them to the bed, laying side by side. They were browsing their phones for the rest of the hour when Kara spoke.

“So, I’ve wanted to ask but I keep forgetting and anyway this is awesome - ”

Lena put a hand on her forearm. “Kar, breathe.”

“Sorry, just how did you arrange all of this? How long did you plan this?” 

She told Kara all the arrangements she made for L-Corp and CatCo, and her Supergirl duties were taken over by Diana when she volunteered. 

“You’re friends already?” When Lena gave her a ‘ _What’s that supposed to mean’_ look, she added. “I mean there was a vibe back in my apartment, I felt you didn’t like her.” 

Lena cleared her throat. “There wasn’t - We talked. She’s a lovely woman, she said you trained with her?” The deflection was obvious, but Kara didn’t mention it. 

“Yeah, I was new to the superhero business, my fights were messy and ungraceful, and my training with Alex can only go so far.” Lena nodded. 

“So I was practicing in the training room when Diana went full Amazon on me - I swear she ran war crying then jumped in the air slicing her sword - I think I peed a little - Lena stop laughing! I didn’t know it was her - There was this tall woman with a sword, slicing and punching me in a pantsuit, a pantsuit Lena! It wasn’t until I was panting on the floor when she looked at me and said, “You’ll do.” Lena was amused by Kara’s theatrics. 

“I didn’t know what’ll do meant, I thought maybe the DEO is pimping me or something!” Lena was guffawing at Kara’s horrified/confused face. 

“If they were pimping you, I’d hire you.” Kara’s scandalized shout of her name elicited another round of giggles. “So you trained with her after?” 

“Yeah, she took me back to Themyscira - There was a cave of time that I forgot the name of - She set 1 month equal to a day so I was like gone for 6 months, but 6 days for the outside world. The rest of the days were celebrating with the other Amazons and you know I talk a lot - Diana was surprised at how much I can talk and she doesn’t have many friends outside the island so I befriended her.” 

“We were new at the girl friend thing so we googled what to do, and The Google suggested girl friends hang out and have petnames.” 

Lena snorted. “I can actually picture you doing that. Did _The Google_ also say to finger your girl friend in a public bathroom?”

“Actually, Porn sites did.” Silence. 

Then they burst out in guffaws, slapping the other woman in mirth. They caught the other’s eye and were roaring again.  Room service brought their food a few minutes later, and their afternoon snack was full of talks and laughter, snorting whenever blue and green met. 

They were finishing up when Lena remembered the spa. “We have an appointment at the spa at 5:30, why don’t we clean up?” Kara nodded, and Lena went to the bathroom. 

“Kar, you done!?” Lena shouted. 

“Yeah, why?!” She shot back. 

“I forgot my bathroom kit! Can you give it to me?!” Kara entered the bathroom, kit in hand when she stopped in her tracks. She forgot that the shower doors were glass. Lena - naked - shower - tattoo - dripping - naked. 

Lena put her hair in a quick bun, then turned around. Boobs - wet - boobs - pussy. Her brain fried. 

‘Cut it out Zor-El!’ Her thoughts shouted, but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the magnificence that is Lena Luthor’s naked wet body.  She looked for a few more minutes, memorizing each dip and curve. Steeling her nerves, she moved back to the door, covered her eyes and soundly called for her. 

“Lee, I’m here!” Lena opened her eyes and giggled at the sight of Kara navigating the room like a blind woman. The thought of Kara opening her eyes and joining her in the shower flashed in her mind, but she shook those thoughts away. 

She got the kit from the woman’s outstretched hand. “Thanks Darling.”

Once outside, Kara leaned heavily on the wall, ridding her head of impure thoughts at the wet Luthor. Lena stepped out a few minutes later, in a white V-neck shirt and boyfriend shorts.  Kara showered quickly, following Lena’s lead on what to wear. With 30 minutes to spare, they made their way to the Spa and Wellness Centre. 

***

Muscles relaxed, skin glowing, and matching grins on their faces, it was a relaxed pair that exited the facility 2 hours later. 

Despite the grin on Kara’s face, she couldn’t help but sneak a glance or two at the shorter woman. Of course Lena knew what she was doing, but she let it go. They made it back to their room when Kara still looked troubled, it was when they were brushing their teeth when she called her out on it. 

Lena washed her mouth and turned to her. “Ok, you’re acting weird what is it.” 

“I saw you naked!” Kara blurted out. Grimacing, she knocked her hands anxiously on to her temple.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to - I forgot the doors were glass and then you were all wet and perfect and I looked until you turned around then I covered my eyes before I called your name. I’m sorry!”

By the end of her ramble, her eyes were shut and she was grasping her hair in panic.

The silence stretched and Kara was berating herself for her mistake.

“That’s alright.” Lena purred.

_What?_

“Although I think, it’s getting unfair sweetheart. You’ve seen me naked and you had your fingers inside me. Don’t you think it’s only fair to do the same?”

Lena gave the stupefied blonde a seductive glance underneath thick lashes.

“Uhm…” Green eyes were locked on to hers and she couldn’t think straight, not when the brunette was directing her an alluring smile.

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

Lena gripped the partially opened pajama and ripped its seams. Buttons scattering around the marbled floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They really got a thing for bathrooms. Is this finally it?! Stay Tuned! 😁😁


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a full-on sex scene, that's it. So if you don't want that kind of thing or you're under 18, BEWARE! 
> 
> Anyway, you've been warned. Enjoy! 😘

The clinks of the buttons echoed in the silent room. Electricity sizzled between them, the flash of what's going to happen running rampant in their hungry gaze. 

The atmosphere was scorching, tense with anticipation as Kara felt the slow drag of Lena’s eyes sweeping over her sinewy frame. The heat of her stare made her body quiver in arousal. It made her feel - confident - desirable.

Brazened, she rolled out her shoulders and adjusted her posture. Lena’s reaction to the subtle flex of her muscles had her pleased, and she pushed her bare chest forward.

Lena bit her lip and reached out for Kara’s waist, making the blonde sharply inhale when her breasts grazed the brunette’s nightgown. The silk’s smooth texture had her nipples stiffening, and their flush bodies left no room for misinterpretation.

She breathed in Kara’s sweet scent, nosing her strong neck from top to bottom. Lena murmured her praises.

“You are so magnificent.” She whispered.

Lena couldn’t resist the inviting flesh, so she sucked her way up to the underside of Kara’s jaw, causing the hand in her hair to tighten _just_ right.

She groaned, and the soft nips turned into something more desirous. With a growl, she captured Kara’s lips into hers. Indulging in the taste of mint and a hint of her favourite chapstick - chocolate.

She was delicious, and Lena couldn’t get enough of her.

Determined to erase every last speck of space between them, she pressed even closer. Kara groaned. Deep - wanting - and it sent heat surging throughout her body, rushing within in her veins, causing every single nerve to blaze with desire.

"You're so soft." Kara husked. Groaning at the observations, she pressed her body harder, matching Lena's intensity as the grip on her waist tightened. She panted lightly, revelling in the softness of Lena’s body and its contrast to her firm physique and greedy touch.

Kara didn't have enough time to be awestruck at the brunette's soft curves against her own, as her back was suddenly pinned to the cold bathroom counter - gasping as Lena cupped her breasts, fondling the flesh in her coarse palms.

The sensations were _heavenly_.

Lena took the gasp as an invitation and traced the edge of her mouth - slipping her tongue in and masterfully taking Kara’s tongue into her own.

She was panting, Lena was driving her crazy. Her touch was soft and teasing, never giving the blonde enough pressure to savor the caresses. The nails scraping her abs wasn’t firm enough - the thigh between her legs only allowed her to get a few satisfying humps in before she lowers it down. 

She was soaking, and Lena is deliberately ignoring her cries.

Lena was loving the frustrated whimpers the Kryptonian was huffing into her mouth, it only made her work harder as she laves the blonde’s chest. Making her smirk as she felt Kara clutching at her hair, trying to direct her to suck harder.

“Lena.” Kara whines. 

Lena grinned, Kara’s wet heat moistened her thigh as she let the blonde grind on her. The bathroom’s walls echoed with Kara’s desperate wails as she tried to find friction through the dulled sensation over her underwear and sweats.

“Fuck! Lee…”

Kara’s neck arched into bliss, head tilting back as Lena sucked on her tit, teeth scraping into her skin and down at her bud. Kara’s breath stuttered, feeling the gush of cum soak her underwear.

“I felt that, baby.” Lena rasps, and she moves to the other bud, _biting._

Kara clutched Lena’s back, nails scratching and eyes fluttering. “Lena, please…”

Lena grabbed her rear and squeezed, not stopping her laving as she hiked her thigh higher and pressed it straight to her core. Her moans echo louder and louder, she could feel herself drenching Lena’s thigh.

“Oh Rao!” Her wet underwear was plastered to her cunt, she could feel it nudging at her swollen clit, and the friction from Lena’s thigh had her eyes rolling back.

“M’close - Lee, f-fuck - ”

Kara’s whole body tensed, and she jerked herself faster. Her moans pitching higher and higher as she rode Lena’s thigh.

_Just a bit more. Her body warned._

_Just a little bit -_

_The fucker removed her thigh._

Lena had the audacity to chuckle at her affronted look. “Strip, Darling.”

Kara’s was still dazed from her near orgasm, and her limbs were still quivering. Too slow to follow the order, Lena raised her brow at her sluggishness. The soldering heat kicked up to a roaring fire at the challenging look and she gulped.

“I said, strip.” Lena instructed, her voice taking on that tone that she only uses in the boardroom.

Her breath hitched and she immediately moved to tear her sweats down. That voice always did wonders for her.

Lena stepped back and moaned at seeing the hero in all her glory, her eyes lingered and she licked her lips in lust, staring at Kara’s bare mound. She could feel herself getting wetter, and the sight of Kara’s drenched thighs had her smug.

“Sit on the tub.” Lena ordered. Her eyes never strayed from the bounce of her breasts to the glistening of her thighs, and the shuddering of her frame as Kara walked - feeling the burn of her stare. 

A strangled moan escaped the back of Kara’s throat when Lena moved to cup her wet centre and swiped her middle finger in a swift motion.

She stumbled.

Her shaky legs wobbled even further and she had to steady herself on the tub edge, coincidentally bending over and giving Lena a lascivious view of her dripping pussy.

Lena hummed contemplatingly.

She placed a hand on her lower back, “Actually you know what, hold that one. I love you stretched open like this.” She pats her rear cheekily.

_This woman is going to kill me._

“Spread your legs, I’m going to take you from behind.”

_Yup, I'm going to die._

_Okay, okay._ Kara breathed in a shaky breath, trying to focus on her pounding heart instead of the woman standing behind her. She shivers lightly, her heated core exposed to the cool breeze had her hissing.

The cold was replaced with warm fingers, as Lena startled her with a light touch to her slit, sliding her clit between two fingers, and finished each slide with a tap to the underside of her swollen bud.

“Already? We barely just started, Kara.” The brunette chuckled throatily, causing her stomach to clench and spurt out a copious amount of cum trickling down her leg.

Her name on Lena’s lips sounded so beautiful, her voice so smooth and timbre so deep, the words rolling off her tongue just notably erotic _. Rao_ , she could probably cum with that voice alone.

“Is this all for me?” Lena asks coyly.

Kara might have choked out something resembling a yes, because Lena is nuzzling the skin of her inner thighs, her fingers still gliding around her clit.

Rocking on her knees, she clutched the back of Kara’s thighs and let Kara feel the puff of her breath tickle her sex, purposely putting on an airiness to her voice.

“Touch yourself for me, Darling. And _talk,_ I want to hear you.”

Lena didn’t give Kara the time to respond as she doubled over at the drag of Lena’s tongue at her core. She swore loudly, as the woman clearly had no reservations in how obscene her licks sounded - and possibly looked.

The image of Lena coated with her juices while unreservedly tonguing her had her gushing. And if that wasn’t hot enough, Lena’s groan at how she tastes certainly wins. 

Disgruntled on how Kara isn’t touching herself, Lena decided to lap at her slit infuriatingly slow. The smooth muscle glided and twisted skillfully, unrelenting until the Kryptonian was keening from her wicked tongue.

“D-don’t tease.” Kara gritted out.

Lena flicked the tip of her tongue slightly faster, parting the puffy lips with thin licks and lavished on the fluids dripping on her tongue. Mindful of her pace as she flitted between the blonde’s clit and the rim of her slit.

“Lena please…”

She finally gave in to Kara’s pleads and pushed inside her. Her hands tightening in excitement as she felt the warm walls pulsing and clamping around her tongue.

Kara’s mouth parted in a breathless gasp, “Yes… you’re so good at this.” She hissed pleasingly, pushing back onto Lena and ground down, trying to meet her thrusts harder. But the brunette merely moved back every time she tried, leaving her grunting as Lena tongued her shallowly.

“Lena.” Kara growled irately, but Lena could hear the subtle desperation colouring her tone.

Kara’s hard grip would have shattered the tub if it weren’t for her powerless state. Everything was dialled up to a ten and Lena was overwhelming her senses. From the scratch to her inner thighs - the hard licks to her folds - and to the sensation of Lena pulling her down on the hard muscle, tongue-fucking her.

It was downright carnal.

“F-fuck! Yes - Feels good — ”

Her moans were reaching a crescendo, the pornographic wails echoing all over the place. An exceptionally hard thrust had her gasping, eyes rolling to the back of her head as Lena squeezed her firmly. Upping her steady pace.

_That_ garnered the reaction Lena had wanted. Kara cried her name out, a barrage of unintelligible words falling off her lips.

It was music to her ears.

As was the lewd sound of her tongue thrusting inside Kara, and the taste of the blonde only fueled her to go even faster. Nearly slamming the blonde’s folds down on her mouth.

“Lena! So g-good with your tongue - just like that - so eager baby doll…”

The praise sent a jolt down her spine and Lena could feel herself dripping generously. Panting, she stood up and removed her nightgown, ignoring Kara’s cries as she draped her front over Kara’s back. Letting the blonde feel her taut peaks and rubbed herself on her ass - leaving streaks of fluid on tanned skin.

Kara swivelled her hips back in time with Lena’s and she moaned loudly, her sopping folds found pleasure on rubbing her ass. Lena reached her right hand up under Kara’s soaking slit, sliding two fingers in with ease. She wasted no time and quickly pumped her digits in, eager to get Kara undone.

The brunette couldn’t help but comment at the sensation of her wet heat closing in on her digits. “You’re so warm.”

Kara chuckles breathlessly, “I know Honey, your hand is inside me.”

“It is.” Smirking, she shoved her fingers harder and pressed a long kiss to Kara’s swollen lips. Swallowing the woman’s groan when she shifted closer and plunged herself deeper. They only parted when their lungs burned and their chests heaved. Breathing in a lungful, Lena turned her pelvis and placed it behind her wrist, testing the movement with a rock of her hips. Satisfied, Lena wrapped her left arm around Kara and moved. The scent of sex in the air is so thick she could practically taste it - and fuck if that wasn’t a turn on.

Pleads and praises rolled off of Kara’s mouth, her words slurring as Lena added another finger. The rhythmic taps to her walls had Kara squirming and the edge of her vision blurring. Her thighs were burning - wrist aching - but Kara was nearing her climax. With renewed vigor, Lena used her left hand to rub at her clit and pummeled into Kara like a woman possessed. Not letting up until the scream of her name pierced her ears.

“Lena!”

A well-placed curl sent her tumbling over the edge. Her orgasm prolonged as Lena didn’t stop her pounding, nearly hurtling herself inside the bath as she spasmed. Kara had just gathered her wits when Lena had moved again. Looking over her shoulder, she groaned.

Lena was using her wrist to get herself off, and seeing her grind into her hand while it was still inside her is absolutely hot. Kara reluctantly craned her neck away from the lovely sight, intending to grind back.

Instead, she caught their reflection off the shower walls and her jaw dropped. IF catching a glimpse of the lewd act was suggestive, it was nothing compared to the pornographic image it made. And by Rao, if it wasn’t magnificent.

Magnificently indecent is what it is.

She watched Lena jerk faster and the wet sounds echoing in the room made her want more. Lena’s delicious grinds reverberated in the depths of her cavern, pulling at her, clawing deep and -

“Fuck Kara!”

She was cumming again.

***

“I think you killed me. Fuck that was hot.” Kara panted out. Her arms wobbling in exertion as she tried to keep herself and Lena upright.

Lena chuckles, “I can’t believe I just did that. This isn’t how I imagined our first time you know?"

Kara turned her head, “Oh? Was it not hammering me from behind or making me cum again one after the other?

Lena taps her ass. “I just meant taking you in the bathroom. I thought we would be in a bed and it’s all romantic.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, anywhere with you is romantic so no need to worry. Besides, I think we just really have a thing for bathrooms.”

Lena snorts. “I think I know what you mean.”

Her laugh is bright and carefree, amused at the brunette. “As much as I want you to always be inside me, we need to stand or I’m going to bowl over.”

The squelch of Lena’s hand separating from her echoed deliciously. She turned and watched as Lena sucked on her fingers, tilting her head as she had her taste. Lena only hummed and nodded, pulling her for a kiss.

Once they split, Lena squeezed her waist and murmured a suggestion. “Want to soak in the tub?”

Kara pecked Lena in agreement. “Okay, I’m going to get us clothes. You get the bath ready.”

Padding out of the bathroom, she rummaged through their belongings and took pajamas out of the bag.Lounging on the bed and scrolled on her phone while waiting for Lena to call her back.

She must have dozed off, because a gentle shaking had her stirring awake.

“Babe wake up, the bath’s ready.”

Entering the bathroom, Kara let out an impressed hum. An unfamiliar scent filled her senses. Candles adorned the marble countertop, down to the surrounding floor, but far away to not be sloshed with water.

The water was a swirling mass of colour, and bubbles covered the surface. To complete the mood, there was music playing softly from Lena’s phone. A bottle of wine and two glasses on a wooden tray table.

She turned to the raven-haired woman. “Lena, this is amazing…” All signs of sleep went out the window when she saw Lena bending over to check the water [which wasn’t necessary]. Kara let out a strangled moan as tight butt cheeks greeted her, her slit completely open for her perusal.

Kara was so red that Lena felt slightly bad, so she dipped in the water first. Leaving a space behind her for the blonde to slip in. “Join me?”

The tub was filled over halfway, water reaching up to cover just the underside of her breast. Eyes dipping down, Kara gulped and positioned herself behind Lena. Legs open to let the brunette to lean on her.

“I thought you didn’t envision us in the bathroom when we have sex because you wanted romance?” She said, voice high.

Tone sultry, Lena looked at the blonde behind her. “And isn’t a bathroom only lit with scented candles and a bathtub for us, romantic?”

Hiding behind her neck, Kara groaned. “It isn’t if you’re trying to kill me.”

Reaching for Kara's nape with her right and entwined their hands with her left, she met blue eyes and smiled cheekily.“Well, think of this as a free trial. One month only.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously made just for you.” Kara snorted. She marvelled at the woman’s ability to go from seductress to a dork. 

“So how do I extend the trial? Are kisses enough, Baby Doll?” Kara murmured. Lips tracing the path of Lena’s pale neck. Splash drops on her neck were licked away, replaced by nips and bites.

“Hm. I don’t know, I need more… data.” Lena gasped. The nickname causing a blush to settle on her cheeks, hands clutching the tub edge.

Rough pads glided on her wet skin. From the length of her smooth legs, her exposed waist, “Maybe a squeeze…” and up to her chest.

“ _Here_.” Kara squeezed. Lena whimpered, her nipples immediately standing to attention. 

“Or a _pinch_?” A louder moan.

Lena murmured breathlessly. “You just want an excuse to touch my tits.” 

Kara hummed. Eyes boldly transfixed on her hands kneading and tweaking the lovely buds.“A shame not to.”

“You’re wonderful, even if you stare at my boobs when you talk to me.” She pointed out, panting.

“Well, a hero always helps a civilian in need. Especially when faced with bazookas as big as these. ” Kara smiled shamelessly.

Lena laughed heartily and Kara laughed with her. “You are incorrigible!” 

Lena let Kara touch her until she was whining and keening, the Kryptonian's hands were a wonder and she descended underneath her magical touch. Kara's fingers lingered on her cleavage. Resting her chin on a pale shoulder, she cupped the suds into her hands and spread it onto Lena's ample chest. 

Blue eyes darkening even further at the long-fulfilled fantasy of hers. "You're so beautiful, but even more so when you're underneath me. Me touching you like this probably has you wet doesn't it?"

"I don't need to touch your pussy to know you're soaked. Is the water swirling with your cum? Such a waste, it's probably better soaking my hands and mouth." Kara rubbed her nose on the crook of her neck. 

"I can't wait to have my fingers inside you again. I'd like to know how many you can take... three... four... what about five?" 

Lena gripped the tub even harder, biting her lip in an attempt to muffle the moans bubbling in her throat. Failing miserably as she let out a pornographic moan at her last words. "Oh, you'd like that? You'd be good for me won't you? You’ll be thanking me for putting all of my fingers inside you. Pumping and thrusting until you're screaming hoarse." 

Kara paused.

"Romantically of course." And the mood turned playful again. Lena hit her head on the blonde's shoulder. Both frustrated and unbelieving at the blonde's teasing.

Turning, she hit the blonde's shoulders repeatedly. "You. are. an. ass."

Lena scoffed. "I can't - I don't even know what to say." She was shaking with laughter. Kara laughed with her, the two of them giggling like children. 

“Uhuh, its a talent. Come on Baby Doll, as nice as these are, time to stop.” Kara gave her boobs one last squeeze and helped Lena step out of the tub, unplugging the water drain. Guiding them to the shower to rinse.

“What brought that on? We could have just taken a shower.” Kara wondered as they scrubbed themselves clean. 

Lena threw her a smirk. “You love my tits too much and you can touch them longer if we were in the tub… It’d be wrong to deny you of such treasure. ” She evaded the loofah Kara hurled at her, giggled and blew her a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on new one-shots, it's giving me a headache, but heads-up! It's going to have social media in it too 😁😁
> 
> We're on the last chapter my darlings, I'm proud [wipes tear dramatically]. Stay tuned! 
> 
> If you have questions or just plain bored. Catch me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/slither-in-gryffindor) and send an ask. 😁😁


End file.
